Family Getaway
by DShantaMiller
Summary: Small family trip with the girls. Just something new I started.Let me know what you think.


Despite the heat, today was shaping up to be a nice day. Arizona couldn't be happier. She was still in bed at 11 am on a Saturday, the sun was shining, birds were chirping, and both she and Callie had the day off. Yeah, today was going today was going to be a perfect day.

"Hey, why don't we take the girls to Six Flags today?" Arizona asked as she gently shook her wife by the shoulders. She couldn't tell if Callie was awake or not because she had her back to her and wasn't moving much. "Callie…." the blonde called out.

"What?" the brunette moaned as she turned to face her wife.

"Six Flags? Are you in or out?" the blonde asked.

"Ari…" Callie words were cut off when someone bursts through their bedroom door.

"We're going to Six Flags?" Arin asked.

"Where are your manners?" the older blonde said as she grabbed her robe.

"How did you know we were talking about Six Flags?" Callie asked.

"Were you girls looking through the keyhole again?" Arizona asked as she ushered the younger blonde out of the room.

"Wait. You guys do that?"

"Sometimes we do. Like the time Mama got really sad and locked herself in her room on uncle Tim's birthday" Arin said.

"Well, we may have to talk about some of the things you've seen…."

"Calliope I'm begging you….stop talking" Arizona said.

"But what about Six Flags?" the younger blonde asked with a pout.

"Goodbye Tink, we'll talk about it a little later."

And with that, the little blonde took off out of the room towards the kitchen. "Sofia we're going to Six Flags!" she yelled. Arizona rolled her eyes and closed the bedroom door. She walked back towards the bed, wanting to get at least 30 more minutes of cuddle time with her wife before they got up.

"You know that we're gonna have to finish up that sex talk sooner or later, right?" the brunette asked while brushing a strand of blonde hair out of her wife's face.

"Don't remind me."

"So Six Flags huh?"

"Yeah, I mean we have those season passes. But only if you want to."

"I only want to if you want to."

"Geez Callie.

"What?"

"You're been so mushy for the past 9 years." That got the blonde a long kiss on the lips and a I love you. "I love you too" she said. Their love fest was ended by a knock at the door.

"We don't want any!" Callie yelled.

"Mom, are we really going to Six Flags?" Sofia asked through the still shut door.

"Yes if you back away from the door right now and get dressed. Take your sister with you!"

Once she heard the sound of little feet scattering, Callie went back to finish what she started with her wife. She kissed the blonde the blonde on the forehead and began working her way down. Arizona started to moan and grabbed a handful of her wife's hair.

It was two hours later when the women finally got dressed and made it out of their room. They found their two children dressed and watching TV in the family room. They were amazed that the two were actually sitting there, in close proximity to one another, without fighting.

"Do you think they might actually like each other?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah maybe" Callie said. "Hey girls, you ready to go?'

"Yes mam!" Arin said grabbing her Tinkerbelle book bag with her swimsuit and towel inside.

"Dork" Sofia whispered under her breath.

"Strike 2" Callie said playfully pulling the smaller brunette's ponytail.

"Sorry Mommy. Wait. What was strike 1?"

"Rudely yelling at me this morning."

"Hey, I knocked first."

Callie laughed as she locked the front door and made her way to the car. The car ride was peaceful for the most part. There was one minor argument over which ride they would get on first. But Callie settled it by threatening to turn the car around and go back home.

When they arrived, they found a parking lot full of cars. They had to drive around for 20 minutes to find a space, which to their 8 and 10 year olds felt like forever. Once they finally found a space, they got out and walked towards the entrance. Sofia was holding Arizona's hand, while Arin held on to Callie. "We look like the front of a freakin Hallmark card," Callie joked to herself. When they made it inside the park, Arin led her family to the new SpongeBob ride. She got to choose the first one as a result of a rock, paper, scissors battle that she and Sofia had in the car. Next was a ride that Sofia chose. It was a huge roller coaster that Arin was almost too short to ride. The operators had to measure her three different times before they let her on. Arizona decided to sit this one out. She told her girls that she had a slight headache but the truth was that ride scared her. But she couldn't tell them that. Not with her 8 and 10 year olds so eager to get on. The next ride was the go karts then another roller coaster. Finally, they made it to the waterpark. Arizona and Callie relaxed while the girls ran around and mad new friends.

At around 8 pm they decided that it was time to head home. The girls grabbed their things and followed their mothers out of the park to the car. Once they were all buckled in, Callie started the journey back home. She and Arizona began discussing something that happened at the hospital, while Arin provided the musical entertainment.

"99 jugs of apple juice on the wall, 99 jugs of juice!" she sang

"Oh God" Sofia moaned.

"You take one down and pass it around, 98 jugs of apple juice on the wall!"

When she got down to 11 jugs of apple juice, Arin decided to call it quits.

"Really? You're not gonna finish it?" Sofia asked annoyed.

"No. I'm tired of that song."

"So you're telling me that you made us sit through that whole thing and you're not gonna finish it?"

"Nope."

"Hey, how do you guys still have so much energy?" Arizona asked.

"I don't know Mama" Sofia answered while staring at Arin and still annoyed.

"How about we play the name game?" Arin asked

"Tink…."

"Let's start with Mommy. Callie, Sallie, Fafallie, …."

Arin's song was interrupted when the car came to a stop on the side of the road.

"Get out Arin" Callie said calmly.

This made everyone laugh uncontrollably.


End file.
